Blood-Neptunia
by cellum95
Summary: An old face returns home, but will she revert back to her old ways, or will the memories of the Hunt linger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The Hunt._

 _The Dream._

 _Gerhman._

 _The Old One…!  
_ A sharp gasp can be heard in the vicinity of the area as a young woman wakes up, her eyes opening widely. She stayed laying there for a few seconds before getting on her two feet. She stumbled, her sense of equilibrium disrupted for a moment thanks to the rude awakening. She got it eventually, and soon she blinked her eyes a couple of times before taking a look of the surrounding area.

Countless rows of snow-capped mountains dotted the every single corner of her vision. Snow falls from the sky like an endless sea of white, and the rays of the sun is covered by the haziness that the clouds that wrought this fall of snow.

She frowned.

This wasn't the environment that she had grown accustomed to in the short time she have been in Yharnam. Gone were the dark-filled horrors that plagued the city's streets, gone were the maddening presence of the insanity that permeates Yharnam, and certainly gone was the presence of the eternal moon.

Only the maddening whispers of blood that is uttered unto her ears is the only reminder of the Hunt that she is forced to participate, but even that is beginning to fade.

She checked her gear before going out venturing in this unknown world. Blood vials were a necessity, and that she couldn't lie that it saved her life more than once. Clothing is a little bit lower in the necessity part, but having to wear something for the Hunt is better than nothing. It was a mix of Gerhman's and Maria's clothing to be honest, and she had great admiration for them and when they pass into the afterlife she donned them in honor of their memory. The last thing she checked was her weapon choice, her trusty katana that was with her since she was born. While the blade itself is chipped by the constant battles that she had to go in the Hunt, it still carries its deadly aura.

Satisfied that all are set, she walked towards the unknown to seek out the forbidden truths that is buried in this Earth.

 **-Outskirts of Unknown Village-**

Such friendly environment in the area only made her nauseous. Glimpses of memories before she got into Yharnam began to resurface, but they were overshadowed by the memories that she made in Yharnam. The dark, horror-filled memories that somehow is the only solace she had left.

Stopping, she look at her surrounding area for any signs of beasts. What greeted her this time was a spooky looking forest whose snow-capped leaves added a great deal of mystery with a certain mist that somehow permeates the area.

It was like the ride to Cainhurst Castle.

Moving out of the memory train, she set her sights on a peculiar scene. A normal-looking village, whose buildings were obviously made out of wood, was empty. Dead empty. Raising one eyebrow out of curiosity, she walked towards the village. As she got closer, something familiar got to her sense of smell. It was faint, but it was still there. The stench of blood.

Walking faster, she could smell the stench getting clearer and clearer to smell. As she got into the center of the town, the smell was at its highest. Adrenaline pumping in her veins, excitement rushing down her body, and her grip on the sword tighter, she looked around to see if any beasts are here.

The tell-tale signs of the soft sound that footwear makes when hitting snow reached her ears, and she turned around to face the threat, her sword aimed at it. A….somewhat tamer version of the beasts that she encounters every time in the city, but a threat nonetheless. Both the beasts' eyes and her eyes stare at each other, waiting for any signs for the other to make a move. For a full 5 minutes, each side just stood there with the woman having her sword trained at the beast, while the beast itself has its claws drawn out.

Besides the sound of the wings picking up slightly, silence reigns over the two combatants. The world around them seems to get smaller and smaller until it only encompasses them. The woman's purple eyes seems to glow with power, her long coat fluttering in the wind, all the while keeping a neutral face.

Finally, the beast got tired of waiting and soon recklessly charged at her. Its mouth salivating on the thought of its next meal. Its greedy eyes only register the amount of meat this prey has. The woman, still having her weapon trained at the advancing beast, stand her ground as the familiar feeling of rush entered her blood stream. As her target got closer and closer, memories of old rush through her. She closed her eyes, letting all solidify in her mind before opening her eyes, alit with the unbridled darkness that she inherited in the hunt.

Her prey stopped just a few meters from her and jumped instead, claws extended. She suddenly charged forward, sound of a sword slashing against flesh heard loudly. Both of them landed safely on two feet. A slash on thin air with her sword, and the beast's head is decapitated from its body, falling in a bloody heap. While she would have loved to put this as another tally in kills, she doesn't keep track of her record as the near-constant battles in the Hunt made her forget.

Her ears suddenly picks up the sound of something…flying. Turning around, she could colorful specks flying towards the village. She raised an eyebrow. Beasts aren't this colorful, and they don't fly, right?

As the specks grew larger and larger, she could clearly see some kind of appendages sprouting at their backs, colors different in each individual. Different weapon assortments are held in each individual's hand, gripped tightly, probably at the sight of her. As they got even closer, she could something etched in their eyes. Almost a complete circle with a single line jutting out in the center. Some kind of rune perhaps?

As they landed, she swears that she could have seen these people before. Some distant memories, so reachable yet so far at the same time could explain this feeling she is experiencing right now. As they train their eyes to the surrounding area, she could see their eyes a myriad of emotions, the like of which she could not understand fully. She could even see the White one training her sights at her, anger beginning to show. The Green one had seen it and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Blanc. Let us not come to blows and speak this through." She said to the one now identified as Blanc who only scoffed. The rest of the group also trained their eyes on her. The focus of all the attention? She doesn't like it, not even one bit. The Green one smiled at her, crossing her hand at her chest.

"With that out of the way, we'll ask one very simple question: Are you the one responsible here?" She asked with a dangerous undertone. She looked at them with a void expression. Are they really going to point fingers at her already for the mess done here? There are so naïve.

"Answer the question, damn it!" She directs a soul-piercing gaze at the one who made the outburst. It was the White one, who has her weapon ready, her grip tightening with every second. She looks at the rest and see them also readying their weapon. She sighed. Such a useless gesture. She didn't have time for this, so she goes for the most logical of all the options.

She turned heels and starts walking in the opposite direction.

"To turn away from us. How disgraceful." She heard that as a threat. Gripping her sword tighter, she looks back to see the Green one already charging at her. She sidesteps out of the way to dodge her attack, then turned to block an attack from the White one. In the corner of her eye she could see the Black and Purple ones charging. Focusing her attention again to the White one, she pushed her away just in time to jump up to avoid the combined strike of the Black and Purples ones.

"Don't present your back!" Turning her head, she could the Green one already on an overhead strike. Thinking quickly, she kicked her out from the sky, and then landing gracefully, weapon still at hand.

"Hya!" She blocked an incoming strike from the Purple one. Chipped sword clashed with a flawless one, as the two combatants tries to overpower the other. In this brief moment of contact, both takes a good look at each other's eyes. While both were filled with determination, the difference between them is striking. One was full with life and happiness, the other was full with madness and null. But the Purple one's reaction caught her off-guard, and as soon as they disengaged from their little battle they got a real good look in each other's perspective.

"Nep….tune?" Asked the Purple one, whose eyes were wide and filled with surprise. The action also stops her and the others who were trying to get a better angle of attack at her.

Neptune. Was it a name of hers? She couldn't really recall, the memories were fuzzy. Such is the price when participating in the Hunt. Still, it hurts her head as something within wanted to break out, show out to the world that it's still here.

"Is it…really you, Sis?" The Purple one asked again. This time her eyes are beginning to water, as she put one of her hands to her mouth as a sign of shock and relief. She could not answer with fully clarity, but she could only eye them with uncertainty. The White one scoffed, and she could have done the same, laugh insanely at the ridiculousness of it all. But now, she couldn't.

"Are you sure, Nepgear? Maybe this is just a doppleganger?" This time it was the Black one that asked, not directed to her but to the Purple one. She could see her nodding back to the one who asked the question. This time her party was uncertain as well, except for the White one, who was absolutely pissed.

"I have enough of this bullshit! Let us end this!" With an angry cry, she charged at her, ignoring the warnings her friends were shouting at her. Blinded by rage. It reminded of…her somehow. Still, she was a threat, and threats are, naturally, disposed of.

She appeared quickly in front of the White one, with trails of smoke coming out of her back. She smiled darkly, as Quickening was an art form that is specifically used for the Hunt. She thrust her sword to the stomach of her opponent, the blade coming out of her back. Her enemy only made a gasp of pain as she was stopped dead in her tracks, and was now clutching the blade in a vain attempt to get it out. The attack resulted in her blood spewing out from the wound, a few staining the clothes of the Hunter.

"Oh…the blood…. _it sings to me_ …." She said to her prey, as she relishes the feeling of the warmth the blood gives. It was not enough, and so she yanks the sword violently, the blood from her prey once again spewing out. She gives an insane chuckle as the woman before clutches her wound in a vain attempt to close it. She slowly walks towards her quarry, each step a harmonious melody of insanity that sings only to her ears.

Her vision is beginning to be consumed by the bloodlust, but she didn't care. All she is concerned about is getting the feeling of blood again. Closer and closer as she got, the bubbly feeling of madness rising up from the darkest reaches of her mind. Her lips slowly twitching upward, one of the signs that she is beginning to lose sight of the world. She stops, just a few feet from her kill. She could see the White one staring at her with disbelief and horror, but she didn't mind it. Raising her sword high, she was about to decapitate her when a sudden line, voiced by some ethereal being, uttered in her ear as a warning.

' _Fear the old blood.'_

Bloodlust and madness gone, she lowered her sword. Shaking her head from the feeling, she looks back at the White one, who was still staring at her with the same look from her eyes. She stared back, contemplating on what to do to the White one. Making up her mind, she reached down to her 'inventory' and pulls out a blood vial. Removing the safety cap, she kneels down, still staring sharply at the girl before her. She grabs her arm, extending it and prepares to inject the blood from the vial.

"What are you-!" The White one didn't have time to protest as she swiftly injects the content of the vial to the 'patient'. The healing properties of the blood takes effect immediately as the wound that she inflicted moments ago started closing. A few seconds had passed, and the wound is sealed tightly. Satisfied of her handy work, she stood up and walks away from the group.

"Wait sis!" She muses that it was always the youngest voice that stops her in her tracks. Looking back, she could see the eyes of her supposed sister looking at her with longing. She didn't quite like the look, as it makes her a little bit nauseous. She breaks the eye contact and presumes her pace towards the direction that she guess that would somehow make her at ease.

Leaving behind a group that only stares at her with a myriad of emotions.

 **A/N: This was a challenge to make, as I have to decide what kind of personality our precious Hunter Neptune will have after participating in the Hunt. I'm sure you guys like to see what happened to the bubbly personality that she had before the mess that she got into, but that will be answered in the future.**

 **Regarding her Hunter outfit, mixing Maria's and Gehrman's into one package is somehow difficult to accomplish. Maria's elegant design to Gerhman's wear and tear design contrast to one another is what I want to accomplish, and yet it feels…silly. Although In hindsight, having an elegant outfit mixed with that of a badass rusty outfit seems to compensate does it? (If there's any issue, can you suggest an outfit to fit Neptune?)**

 **As seen in this chapter, her main weapon is still her trusty Nep-sword, but she also has the weapons in Bloodborne, albeit not all. Notably, she has the Burial Blade, Rakuyo, Cleaver Sword(if that's how you say to the starting weapon that you have in the game), Ludwig's Holy Blade and Evelyn. Don't worry, she'll have the chance to use those weapons.**

 **As always, leave a comment to suggest anything and gives this fanfic a thumbs up if you like it enough. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-cellum95-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The four CPU's return back to Lowee's Basilicom with a myriad of emotions plainly seen in their faces. The events transpiring their little confrontation with supposed missing Neptune, as Nepgear claimed, left the group with thoughts that can cause headaches if not properly organized.

As they close the distance between them and the Basilicom, images of Neptune kept coming back in their minds. They tried to shake it off, but their brains persistently returns the images, even comparing the old Neptune to the new Neptune. If it was Neptune that they encountered, then what happened to her?

The question would have to be solved later as they landed in the gates of the building. Lights danced in their frames before reverting back to their normal selves. They opened their eyes as the light receded from wherever they originated from. All of them begin their walk towards the meeting area as the running thoughts of Neptune still linger within their minds. Staff members of theBasilicom greeted their leader, Blanc, first before greeting her friends. They greeted back at the staff members, but other than that the walk is with silence. At last, they have reached the entrance doors of the meeting room. Blanc reached for the doors and pushed with her two hands, the two heavy slabs of wood opening with relative ease.

"Onee-san!" Two unified voices broke out of the silence as Rom and Ram, Blanc's little sisters, ran up and hugged their big sister. As with any days of this happening, Blanc could only have stunned expression before her facial features softens and patting them in the head. However, the sisters felt something was wrong, as if the patting from Blanc felt forced than normal. They didn't pry at this moment, as both of them could see the tired and weary expressions the others wore.

"It's good to see you all again." A melodious voice rang out to greet them. All heads turned to see the Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire, who was eyeing them. While her voice was thick with happiness, her eyes said differently. Countless years of experience had lead the book fairy into a master of discerning the problem only with her eyes. Right now, that's exactly what she is doing.

"I see that you are tired of the activity that you have performed today. Rest for a while. I shall contact the others." They didn't show it, but they were sighing in relief for Histoire not prying at this moment. Their eyes linger at Histoire's figure disappearing before going to the sofas and sit down, sighing heavily. The rest they need is heavily deserved before revealing what happened.

 **-Histoire P.O.V-**

I closed the door behind me and stood, or float, for a few seconds before going to the room where the telephone is. Their eyes….I could feel the madness being reflected from the orbs. Years of experience have taught me if the emotions were theirs or others. The madness….I know that it was that of another person, but that magnitude was too much.

"Hey H, I see that your thinking again." That distinct voice broke my train of thoughts and forced me to focus on the surrounding area. Instead of the vibrant colors that I see previously it was now just black and white. Only I still retain my original color. Time Manipulation. I know only one individual person who has this kind of mastery.

"It's been a long time, Croire." A shadow suddenly developed in this colorless expanse before materializing into the person that I have personal experience with, my counterpart, Croire. She sits on a book that is similar to my own, and has the same blonde hair as mine. However, the similarities ends there. A demonic-like symbol is always ever present when she is on that book, her wings were smooth but it was more of a darker taint, and the clothing that she always wore is somewhat vulgar in some aspects. It was to be expected however, as both of us were created by the True Goddess a long time with the purpose of recording and storing history, with me as the harmonious one and she as the 'entertaining' one.

"Long time that we have this kind of conversation, H." She said. A thin smile appeared on my face, though it was quickly removed to a stern frown. Croire noticed it too and dropped her façade, her smug smile disappearing into a thin line on her face.

"You have seen it also, haven't you?"

"You noticed?"

"Quicker than you, of course. Although it surprises me on the amount that was reflected." She said. While I didn't show it, I was surprised to hear that _she_ was surprised by it, since her job was to provide 'entertainment' to history. I guess that this one was too much for her.

"I was too. What kind of creature would have this amount of insanity?" I thought out loud.

"It's a person." I focused back on Croire. This time, I didn't hide my surprise as I shot one eyebrow up.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a creature, it's a person." She repeated to clarify her statement.

"Then the situation is much worse than we thought." I sighed. I could see Croire smirk.

"Don't worry, this person will not anyone, less you're a beast of course."

"How do you know?" I inquired. Her only response was to shrug her shoulders.

"I have my sources." I narrowed my eyes. I eased it as soon as I realize that Croire operates much differently than I do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it loudly.

"Alright. I trust you Croire, but if this is one your games…." I trailed off, warning dripping off my sentence. She waved dismissively.

"Don't worry, this is not my doing." I could her Time Manipulation spell waning, signaling that she is about to go. She turned her back to me as she travels to the other direction. She stopped for a moment, looking back at me through her shoulders.

"Until next time, H." She said, disappearing in the shadows. Time resumed as the colors that were abolished during the spell returned. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head and head towards the telephone. Hopefully, this 'person' doesn't do as much damage as I dread it would.

 **-Unknown Location, Lowee-**

If one was to visit this place, they would throw up in absolute disgust on the carnage that have been done here. Countless bodies of monsters are strewn all over the place, their blood staining the ground in a crimson hue. Some died intact, others died mutilated. But the most disturbing image of all is at the center of this mess, a person whose clothes is stained with the blood of her foes.

She pants heavily as she grips her sword tighter. Her purple eyes focused at the successful Hunt, her heart swelling in joy over this occasion. She straightens her posture as she takes a huge gulp of air to take control of her mind. As she exhales that excess air out, she walks again to a random direction to attain the answers for her questions.

"Stop there." She stops just a few feet from her original position as a mysterious voice called out. She didn't give reply, instead she scans her surrounding area for the potential 'threat'. Luckily, she didn't have to look. A rustling of one of the bushes attracted her attention and draws her gaze towards it, and lo and behold a figure reveals herself before her.

This individual was…interesting to say the least. While she is not a definitely a Hunter by looks and smell, her eyes had at least some edge to them. She was almost her height and that leaf accessory made her wonder if she is a nature lover. She wears a blue jacket that was somehow a little bit bigger for her size which was unclipped, showing her the black dress that she wears as an undergarment. She could see a big, black belt that she clipped on her waist, and the green eyes of the individual could only widen in recognition and shock.

"Neptune, is that you?" Again with that name. Neptune. One more mention of that name and she would get a massive headache from which she could not recover for a very long time. Still, if there's one silver lining in the mentioning, is that somehow the name soothes her already damaged mind. As if, it has a special healing property that only the music box for Father Gascoigne could match.

IF, on the other hand, was shocked and happy that Neptune would return for God knows how long, but those two emotions would be replaced by disgust and horror by the visage she carries now. Bloody parts of what was once monsters now litter the ground of the area, the once CPU of Planeptune did not bathe in their own blood. She literally drowned in it, and she seems to enjoy it as she was not heavily disturbed by it.

She frowned.

While this was definitely Neptune as the eyes were a dead giveaway, the Neptune she is seeing now was…different. The Neptune of old has this infinite energy of optimism, but the Neptune of now carries herself with dignity and with an edge that one must not push. She has to be careful.

The Hunter herself was curious as to how a person like her so young can be a veteran Hunter. She knows experience when she sees one, and her being so experienced can be a huge asset if to survive a Hunt here. Still, the young Hunter knows her, that much for certain. How much remains to be seen.

"What is your business here, young Hunter?" She asked. Even if a random chance of meeting another Hunter is low, just being here for a casual meeting here is not the scenario that usually happens. IF could only raise an eyebrow at her friend's question, and was a little bit hurt that she didn't use her name, just using 'young Hunter'.

 _Unless she got amnesia again…._

That would explain her speech pattern, but that doesn't explain her choice of antique clothing, or the dull look that permeates her purple eyes. Still, out of courtesy, she will answer her friend's question.

"I am on a quest in this area." Her only answer was a raise of an eyebrow, prompting her to be more specific.

"I was about to kill the monsters here in this area due to a quest, but it seems you have taken care of it." This time, her only answer given to her was a small nod from Neptune. After that, a brief of moment of silence permeated the area as the two stare off at each other. IF could see in Neptune's(?) eyes that she is debating…something. In which design she doesn't know in the slightest.

"Would you like to join in this Hunt?" IF got startled at the sudden question as the silence was broken in an instant. That sudden fit of surprise quickly turned to curiosity as she processes it.

"What kind of Hunt?" That elicited a chuckle from Neptune(?).

"Why, these so-called 'monsters' of course."

"And why would you hunt the monsters if they are just here in the forest? Surely it is enough?" She asked. The response that she got was not expected. It was laughter. Hard, blown laughter that seemed to echo to the entire Gamindustri. However, she noted that it wasn't a prideful laughter, nor it was a Neptune-levels of laughter. No, this laughter contained insanity and madness that had accumulated on the shoulders of her friend. It made her sick. The maddening laughter slowly toned down into a chuckle before it was silenced completely.

"Pray tell, why would I just leave them here? In this god forsaken forest that houses the very enemy I have sworn to destroy in blood?!" She half-shouted, greatly startling the younger girl. Neptune(?) then started pacing back and forth, now having an insane aura wrapping her entire body.

"I have taken the role of Hunter just to keep the people safe from the beasts that roam the streets. And now you are talking of leaving them here?! As if you have the spirit of Djura lives in you." IF couldn't talk back. She couldn't. If she did it anyways, unforeseen consequences would unfold. So she held back her tongue, just to be an unwitting bystander that listens to the rants of a madwoman. Neptune(?) stops before taking a huge gulp of air before exhaling loudly. She was having another mild case of her 'episodes'. If this rant continues on, she would surely loose herself.

"Leave, young one. I will spare you from the horrors I have wrought." If she could spare her from this pain, she would gladly take it. IF's fear level declined rapidly and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" The only answer she received was a hard glare from her friend. IF's frame could only stiffen in response as the glare chilled her very soul. She could only turn away from the scene and return to the Basilicom. Neptune watches as the silhouette of the young Hunter disappear into the woods. Sighing, she looked at the horizon and slowly walked towards the sun was setting. She got a long way to go before getting the answer she seeks, again.

She couldn't help but feel that something might go in an interesting way.

 **A/N: Finally, I've finished Chapter 3. Not sure if my flow is smooth like the last chapter but I let you guys judge.**

 **By the way, I have an announcement:**

 **Ever since I have started writing, there were no cover pictures for me to use for my fanfics. Even if I have one, they are just the logos of one of the things I have done on a crossover on. Well, I wanted to change that.**

 **Starting today, I'll be running a cover pic competition for this fanfiction at the moment. The competition will be set by two rules:**

 **Relevant to subject matter and;**

 **Must be awesome.**

 **Winners shall be picked on December 20, 2016 for you guys to have a long time to tinker and make the cover pics.**

 **I'll hope to see those awesome pics that you guys make and have a great time doing it.**

 **With the announcement out of the way, I'll lend you guys a hidden fact for this fic: it wasn't supposed to be Neptunia/Bloodborne crossover. In fact, I planned this to be a Neptunia/Starcraft crossover with Neptune, possibly w/ her sister or Noire, tied up in the Starcraft universe. While I did this fic with pride, I wondered in my past time how this fic would have been done in that flavor.**

 **Anyways, that all for today. Comment, suggest and critique on this fanfic and I hope to see you guys in the future.**

 **-cellum95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sound of snow crunching underneath her boots. Weapon gripped tightly by her hand. Droplets of blood falling to the ground as she moved. In her mind, this was always the way of the Hunter in Yharnam. Hunt beasts, soak in their corrupted blood, and then return to normal, if only for a brief moment. Her dull, purple eyes look on, marching towards her goal. Nothing shall stop her….

"Ngh!" Well, except fatigue. She stops for a moment, leaning against a tree. No rest for a Hunter, she guessed. But the constant hunting of beasts under the moonlight have tested time and time again her ridiculously increased stamina. Now, in this crazy, colorful land, it is tested even more.

' _I do not have time for this.'_ She thought to herself, gritting her teeth in the process. She forced herself to stand upright and resumes her walking. After all, how can Hunters like herself can do their work, if they would just lie down in moments like this?

As she straighten herself again, the sound of screaming reached her ears. Fatigue suddenly gone, Hunter instincts kicking into overdrive, she listens intensely to the sound, trying to pinpoint the exact of location of its source. She stood there, her focus so extended that she could hear ambient noises from other directions. But she did not care for those noises, not in the slightest. If she did, she wouldn't have survived that far in the dark streets of Yharnam would she?

Minutes ticks by, but patience have been drilled to her ever since. One by one, the ambient noises have been dulled to a point that it didn't even register to her ears anymore.

She opened her eyes again and starts sprinting to the east. Her surroundings became a blur as she hurries to the source. Instincts activated, a small but feral grin forming on her battle-scarred face, and she tightens her grip on her weapon even further. Fatigue leaves her body and determination sets in. Nothing will stand between her, a Hunter, and her prey. Those who do, will be disposed of immediately.

She stops her little run on a snow-covered clearing. Her cold, unforgiving eyes looked at the source of the scream. She usually wasn't surprised by anything, at least when she got used to the quirks of Yharnam. Sure she was from time to time, but she manage to brush it off like it was nothing. But this sight, this sight surely takes the cake.

She raised an eyebrow as a young woman, slightly younger than her by the looks of it, was chased by…some goop? Was the world trying to screw her already damage sanity? She blinked twice to see if it was fake. But no, the reality settles in as she just watches this poor woman being chased by beasts made entirely out of goop. She just sighs. The life of a Hunter is full of surprises indeed.

Still, she IS a Hunter, and Hunters doesn't just sit idle in a middle of the Hunt. She aims her gun at the beast and fires. She knew that the gun wasn't really ideal for long range, but if she could get its attention away from the girl and to her, then the Hunt would truly begin.

The pack of beasts falls for it and focuses its sight on her. Bouncing in their goopy, limbless bodies in delight, they went full ahead to foolishly try to attack her.

Big mistake in their part.

With a manic grin, she disappeared in wisps of smoke. The beasts stopped their advance, perhaps confused or startled. It doesn't really matter, as the Hunter reappeared above them, sword at ready. She let gravity take control, for she knew the effect of it in the area. Putting the sword in the downward position, she impacts the ground with such force that a hole was created in its wake, the beasts wildly strewn about. A huge dust cloud concealed the area in its wake.

' _Perfect.'_

For the casual observer, it would seem that the dust cloud was just there. But for her, it was the perfect hunting ground. With great speed, she went from one beast to another, slicing, slashing and dicing the beasts in a one-way fight. Her manic grin grew to a full blown smile, filled with insanity. Small bouts of laughter escapes her mouth, but she didn't really mind. Yharnam didn't spare those who were weak-willed, and while those whose mental fortitude was higher than the rest, nothing escapes its grip.

It applies to her, but again, she didn't mind. She _enjoys_ this job, more so than she thought. It reflected in her eyes. Dull, purple eyes suddenly alight with the fires of fighting and insanity. As soon as she was finished, the dust cloud still wasn't settled, but scores of killed beasts litter the ground. She savors her handiwork, still with insanity and the fires of fighting still alight in her eyes.

 **-MAGES. Perspective-**

Being chased down by a pack of Dogoos in the woods was _not_ in her to-do list. She was fine if she was looking for that elusive drink that she craves, or putting all her effort in combing magic and science into one neat contraption. But this? She could have sworn the world was laughing at her plight.

Her running lead her to a clearing in the woods. While it would have been a perfect stage for engaging the herd, her mind was too preoccupied of not being 'captured' by the Dogoos. It is then that she heard a loud gunshot. Turning her head, she could see that another woman was in the clearing, an odd-looking gun raised. At the corner of her eye she could see the Dogoos now stampeding towards the woman.

' _I have to help her!'_ It was a brave attempt by that…oddly clothed woman to divert the blue, goopy monsters' attention from her, but sadly, everyone knows what happens when you get a Dogoos' attention, especially when there's a hoard of them.

She stops from her running, but before she could charge her magic, a shockwave knocks off her balance and she falls to the ground. Disoriented, she gets back on her feet while clutching her head. As she regains control of her head, she opens her eyes to see what happened.

A massive dust cloud. That's the only thing that she could see at the moment. While she was outside of it, she was just at the edge of the cloud. Shakily, she grabs her staff and points it defensively. Her blue eyes harden as the dust cloud seems to hang in the area forever. Then, the cloud begins to dissipate, and soon she could see an outline of a figure inside the cloud. As the dust settles more, her eyes widen in surprise. It was the oddly clothed woman who, moments ago, saved her from the Dogoos. The clothing tell her that much.

Most of the dust settled, and MAGES. could see the facial expression of the woman. Insane, madness, and bloodlust all smeared the face of the otherwise beautiful, yet scarred woman. She wasn't subtle about it. No. She let it in crashing waves, letting the world know of her status.

An Alpha among Alphas.

MAGES. quickly turned defensive again as the woman turns her sight to her. Despite her bravado, she couldn't help but feel frightened. Here, a woman whose very existence contrast the cheerful atmosphere of this place, was about to pounce on her. She could feel her feet quake a little, but she keeps her stance knowing that once a predator smells fear, there is no escaping it.

The woman slowly walks towards her, the feeling of _wrongness_ still emanating from her frame. Sweat slowly pours down her head as a sign of nervousness, but just as before, she keeps her stance. Ever so slowly, the distance between them keeps shorter and shorter, and every time, MAGES. could see the blood and ichor that stains the woman's clothing and that the woman didn't care at all of that fact.

Time seems to stop as the woman was now in front of her, dead, purple eyes that seems to bore through her very soul. She steels her eyes in defiance, but that didn't stop the sweat trickling down the side of her head continuously. The quivering of her mouth didn't help the image of a 'strong' woman, doesn't it?

Suddenly, the woman shakes her head, as if she's trying to reign in…something. As the woman was done shaking her head, she then stares at her blue eyes again, only this time instead of insanity there was neutrality in it. MAGES. could only ease her defenses, if only a bit.

"You seemed tense. Is something the matter?" The woman asked. She could only narrow her eyes in suspicion. Was this some kind of game to her? Was that insanity only a mockery to anyone who sees it? Still, as the honest soul that she was, she wouldn't just let the question be left hanging. She points her staff at the woman as a sign that _she_ was the source.

The woman could only glance back at her handiwork, the strewn about corpses of Dogoos that seem to litter her 'play' area. She looks back at her and sighs in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for all of that. The sight of beasts would trigger something inside of me…" She trails off, and the magician/scientist couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

' _She uses the word beasts rather than their official names…Does this pertain to all monsters then? Then why would it trigger..?'_ She thought as suddenly, her brain kicks into overdrive of thinking of all the possible scenarios of the train thoughts that comes crashing down on her.

"Trigger what exactly?" She asked back, her mind still racing with scenarios. The woman gave her a withering look, and she took a step back, her train of thoughts screeching to a halt.

"Do. Not. Ask. A Hunter on that matter. Be very grateful that I am here to hear it. Others, are not as much forgiving." The finality on her tone gave MAGES. a dreadful pause, and she gulps in fear at the implication. Perhaps that wasn't a good route to go after all.

"Then, may I ask about the name of the one who saved me?" She asked timidly. The woman blinked twice, before giggling, covering her mouth. She couldn't hold back, and so she laughed loudly to the heavens. A mixture of mockery, genuine surprise and a bit of happiness was in that laugh, and the magician/scientist could only look on in bewilderment.

"Me? ME?! A savior?! Outrageous!" The woman exclaimed, laughing in between the words. The laughter dies down, and the woman wipes of a tear as she reigns in on her whole body again. This time, her face now sports a genuine, happy smile, and MAGES. couldn't help but see that her dead eyes seems…livelier than usual.

"I suppose the works of a Hunter do inadvertently saves lives, if it wasn't intentional in the first place," The woman said, but her smile is now replaced by a thin line on her face, and her eyes reverts back to their dead look, if only a little. "But alas, I could not remember my name. Endless working in the Hunt seemed to have clouded my mind to a point that I could not recall anything, aside from being in the streets that I used to hunt."

MAGES. could only look at the woman with sadness. A service with no end? Even those who are working to end the world did have some free time to occupy themselves. She tries to formulate anything, but before she could do it the woman turned heels and starts walking in the opposite direction. The magician/scientist could only stare, words died in her throat as she wanted to help the poor woman in front of her, but couldn't for some supernatural force told her not to.

She could only watch helplessly as the figure of the woman gets smaller and smaller until she disappears from sight. She sighs in frustration as she walks back to her house. Hopefully, when they would meet again, she would have a plan in mind to save the heavily damaged soul in her torment.

 **-Lowee Basilicom-**

Histoire could only gaze the outside from an open window in front of her, the sound of the clock ticking assaulting her ears. The sight calms her mind, though it didn't help that she has other things in mind. But for now, she would have to relax and wait for the Leanbox and Lastation Oracles to come to Lowee.

"Is there anything you need, Lady Histoire?" She turns her head to the source of the voice. It was one of the maids here in the Basilicom. There were many of them in the building, and though she had visited the home of Blanc many times, she only encountered a few.

"A glass of water should be fine." She answered with a smile. The maid bowed her head and heads toward the kitchen, leaving the Oracle of Planeptune alone again in the room. Sighing, she conjured a small multicolored ball of energy at her right palm. The shimmering light could only give her sadness and uncertainty.

A person, that could generate this much insanity, is roaming around Gamindustri. She could only hope that the person in question would reign in his/her insanity long enough so that they can help him/her.

Suddenly, a glass of water appeared at the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she could see the maid holding it, a smile plastered on her face. Dissipating the ball of energy, Histoire reached out for the glass of water and grabs it.

"Thank you." She said, drinking the contents greedily. A sigh of content escapes her mouth as she finished drinking. She hands it back to the maid, whose smile did not fade and bows deeply in respect. As the maid was about to turn heels and walk out of the room, Histoire suddenly had the urge to let the maid stay.

"Wait!" The maid stops, and turns to face the tome.

"Yes, Lady Histoire?" She inquires.

"Can you stay at my side for a while? It can get very lonely in here." The maid did not question the request and sits at Histoire's right side. For a moment, silence dominates the room, though it was surprisingly pleasant this around.

"How old are you?" The sudden question caught the maid by surprise. Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune and the Tome of Gamindustri, asking about her age? That surprise was squashed immediately as she knew that keeping an important figure left hanging would be unwise, and so she answers in complete honesty.

"About 20 years old, give it or take." This made the tome chuckle. The maid could only tilt her head in confusion. What's so funny about it?

"So young, and yet you are so fortunate to work in a time of peace."

"Why is that?" The maid inquires. Her curiosity was piqued.

"If you have lived long enough as me, then you would know how generations operate differently in duty." She answered.

"I am aware of the history surrounding those generations that you speak of, including those who work. Why is it that you speak of this?" The maid asked. Histoire could only sigh and look outside of the window.

"I have sensed something that could make my work even harder. While it is still safe, I fear it might affect Gamindustri as a whole." She sounds so old, as if she has encountered many and come out barely alive.

"Good or bad?" Such a simple question, and yet how the maid speaks of it sounds like the balance hangs in the balance.

"I do not know, but I hope it wouldn't be catastrophic such as the last time."

"If the worse comes, then the CPU's and CPU Candidates can handle it, right?" Such optimism, such faith in the Goddesses of Gamindustri. Histoire would have been sure that the shares of each country have risen due to that.

"I commend your faith in them, but I fear they would not even come close to defeat this…phenomenon, if the worse ever did happen."

"What would you say that?" The maid innocently questioned. Histoire hesitates in answering back. Should she tell her?

"I have a feeling." It was vague, but at the same time it was the truth. With that kind of insanity floating around, she wasn't sure if the psyche of all the citizens of the world would handle it. The maid was skeptical about the answer, but did not question it. She stood up from hear seat and bowed.

"Then, I would take my leave." The maid exits the room, leaving Histoire again in the room.

 **A/N: Hello again my dear readers! Sorry for the unannounced and unexpected hiatus of my stories as of late. General laziness, school kicking my ass and gaming have taken a toll, and for the past months I have been struggling in the imaginative department to jumpstart a chapter.**

 **Thanks to my English class, that fire burns once more and I'm happy to finish this chapter. I'm not quite sure if the whole chapter would satisfy you guys, so I'll let you guys leave a comment on that.**

 **Also, no guys I will not abandon my GuP/WoT story and I will make it as soon as Holy Week starts. So stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **As always, leave a like, comment/critique the story and stay tune for more.**

 **I'll see you next time!**

 **-cellum95**


End file.
